


About Time

by itskerouls



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskerouls/pseuds/itskerouls
Summary: Park Jinyoung teve de sair de casa extremamente cedo para correr atrás de seu sonho em Seoul. Além de abrir mão de uma juventude normal, deixou para atrás a família, amigos e o amor de sua vida. Os anos se passaram, e no auge de sua carreira, Jinyoung recebe o convite de casamento de Jiwon. Será ele capaz de conseguir dobrar o tempo e conquistar um final feliz ao lado da mulher de sua vida?♡Este conto tem três capítulos e faz parte de um projeto de natal o qual não vingou. Mas o importante é que o conto nasceu, e é inspirado no filme About Time e no MV da música Spring Love do Eric Nam e Wendy do Red vevelt. Os personagens são inspirados em cantores coreanos, mas não deixe de dar uma chance para a história.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/ OC
Kudos: 3





	About Time

Julho de 2017

As mãos trêmulas de Jinyoung seguravam o convite cor de baunilha com os olhos marejados e a boca aberta em surpresa. Os olhos passavam de um lado para o outro pelo nome de Jiwoon ligado ao de um estranho. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando dissipar a frustração sufocante a qual pairava em seu peito por não ser o seu nome timbrado ao lado do dela. Sua melhor amiga, e a mulher a qual tinha seus corações em mãos, iria casar em três meses e ele sentia-se preso na areia movediça do tempo. Precisava recuperar os três anos que havia se ausentado e não tinha a mínima ideia de como faria este milagre. De repente começou a repensar em todas decisões tomadas nos últimos três anos desde sua saída de Jinhae-gu, que o levaram aquele angustiante momento. A mulher da sua fucking vida iria casar e ele nem ao menos tinha a liberdade de pegar um avião para recuperá-la. Fechou os olhos frustrado e um grito desesperado ecoou pela garganta. Queria tanto abrir-los e deparar-se com um efeito borboleta, porque apenas milagres iriam colaborar a seu favor naquela situação.

Caminhou até a geladeira com o olhar amargurado e pegou a primeira garrafa de soju da noite, tomou um longo e generoso primeiro gole na esperança de que o álcool limpasse o nó de sua garganta. Leu mais uma vez o nome de Jiwoon acompanhado ao de Kim Jihoon no convite e, num ímpeto nervoso, amassou o papel firme com apenas uma mão. O celular em cima da mesa começou a ressoar a música padrão de ligações, fazendo o idol e ator murmurar contra o aparelho em protesto. Naquele momento só desejava fingir estar morto, porque era como se sentia por dentro.

Uma parte de si estava sendo enterrado aos poucos até o momento que Jiwoon dissesse sim para outro homem. Porém, ao se aproximar da mesa de centro, no meio da sala do dorm que dividia com outros seis membro da sua banda, o nome de Jiwoon no visor lhe chamou a atenção e de forma afobada, tomou o aparelho em mãos e atendeu sua melhor amiga.

-Olá. - esforçou-se para a voz não sair chorosa, dando um tom mais grave a ela.

\- Jinyoung-ah! - a voz doce da coreana invadiu o ouvido do idol e seu corpo se arrepiou - Eu te acordei? - completou preocupada ao interpretar a voz do amigo como sonolenta.

\- Não, não me acordou, não. - Jinyoung jogou o corpo sob o sofá após caminhar de forma arrastada até ele - Acabei de chegar de uma gravação.

\- Uau! - a morena tinha o tom realmente admirado com a determinação do amigo.

\- Você tem visto minhas apresentações? - o idol perguntou após um silêncio rápido entre eles.

\- Eu não perco nenhuma. - a voz de Jiwoon soou extremamente doce e saudosa. Quando o melhor amigo havia partido da cidade natal deles, a jovem enfrentou momentos turbulentos. Ela e o idol eram quase como uma mesma pessoa, estavam sempre juntos e se apoiavam em tudo. A dor de saudade do garoto nos primeiros meses era tão intensa que chegava a ser física. Porém, descobriu que ver suas apresentações musicais ou participações em programas de variedade era uma das únicas formas de ainda sentir-se próxima do amigo. Era só fechar os olhos e fingir que o garoto estava ao seu lado, cantando para dormir. Inúmeras vezes havia adormecido e sonhado com uma possível realidade a qual Jinyoung ainda morava em Busan e eles eram inseparáveis.

\- E como está a faculdade? - o idol fechou os olhos para concentrar-se apenas na voz de Jiwoon.

\- Cansativa. Não está nada fácil ser uma noiva universitária. - ela riu sozinha e um silêncio pesado se instalou entre os dois.

\- Eu imagino... - o garoto respirou fundo e travou os lábios para não deixar as palavras escaparem.

\- Você vem para o meu casamento? - Jiwoon perguntou esperançosa.

\- Eu preciso conhecer seu noivo e autorizar esse casamento, afinal. - foi tudo que o idol se permitiu responder.

\- Você vem mesmo? - a voz da estudante explodiu em emoção.

\- Eu farei o meu melhor para estar presente. - Park Jinyoung respirou com pesar ao terminar a frase.

\- Vou ficar muito feliz de tê-lo aqui. - a coreana respondeu num tom secreto de apelação ao amigo e no fundo da ligação um tom de voz masculino chamou por ela. De imediato o corpo do idol se tensificou ao perceber quem era o dono da voz - Oppa - a voz doce falou após alguns segundos em silêncio - preciso desligar.

\- Okay, jagi, se cuida. - o idol desligou com o coração na mão. Queria poder passar a noite toda ouvindo a voz dela e sendo o centro de sua atenção. Arrastou o corpo cansado até o seu quarto e jogou-se na primeira cama que viu, sem se importar se era a sua ou de seu colega de quarto. Fechou os olhos e um filme protagonizado por ele e Jiwoon como o casal principal da trama começou a ser exibido em sua imaginação. Ele a amava. Sempre a amou. Abrir mão dela foi o maior sacrifício de sua vida para correr atrás do seu sonho de ser um Kpop idol. Mas naquele momento estava se indagando se valia mesmo a pena. Ele amava sua música e suas fãs, mas no final da vida seria isso o suficiente para ser feliz?

Num impulso inesperado Jinyoung levantou determinado a fazer o que fosse possível para impedir que Jiwoon dissesse o sim final ao tal de Kim Jihoon. Ela seria dele ou ele não se chamaria mais Park Jinyoung.

xXXxXXxXXxXXx

Jinyoung havia tomado todas as medidas possíveis para não ser reconhecido, mas mesmo assim um alerta extremamente chato dentro do peito ressoava que a qualquer momento iriam lhe descobrir. O garoto estava com sua inseparável máscara preta de boca, boné cinza para fazer sombra sobre os olhos e o capuz do casaco do moletom preto. Nem mesmo sua mãe, a mulher que lhe dera a vida, seria capaz de lhe reconhecer as três da manhã em pleno aeroporto. Seu coração batia disparado enquanto caminhava a passos apertados para seu portão de embarque. Nem mesmo ele próprio estava acreditando no que estava fazendo.

As mãos tremiam ao entregar a passagem e a identidade para a aeromoça do avião que o levaria até Busan, ao encontro de Jiwoon. Tão inquieto quanto seu coração, foi sem sono durante o vôo para sua terra natal. As palavras não deixaram de rondar sua cabeça nem por um segundo. Ele nunca havia sido tão impulsivo em sua vida, nem mesmo sabia o que falaria ao ficar frente a frente com sua melhor amiga. O pânico lhe dominou ao perceber que seria a primeira vez em três anos que iria revê-la. Será que ela ainda tinha o mesmo perfume? Será que seu corpo adquiriu alguma nova cicatriz? Será que seu sorriso continuava o mesmo? Tantas perguntas se manifestavam em sua mente, enquanto ele lembrava da última vez que a vira. Tinha todos os detalhes tão vivos na mente que poderia acreditar que tudo havia acontecido no dia anterior. Ele nem ao menos sabia se ela ainda residia no endereço que havia lhe dado.

Os raios de sol iluminavam toda a sala do moderno apartamento de Jiwoon. A estudante tomava seu café da manhã, quando o interfone lhe despertou do transe matutino. Os olhos checaram o relógio em seu pulso, confirmando que não passavam das 6h30. Intrigada, levantou sorridente e atendeu o interfone curiosa com o que poderia ser àquela hora da manhã. Teria Jihoon preparado alguma surpresa para ela?

\- Pois não. - informou com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

\- Sou eu. - a voz de Jinyoung ressoou por seu ouvido e de imediato o corpo da coreana congelou.

-Co-como? - a voz saiu trêmula, o coração de Jiwoon disparou e sem esperar a resposta abriu o portão do prédio para o garoto subir. Sem hesitar, a professora caminhou desesperada até a porta de seu apartamento, fixou os olhos sobre o visor dos andares, como se aquele pequeno ato fosse fazer o elevador trazer seu melhor amigo bem mais rápido até ela. Quando o idol abriu a porta, ambos se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos, porém logo os dois caminharam em direção um ao outro e se abraçaram o mais apertado possível.

\- Não acredito que é você. - os olhos marejados da garota encararam o mais velho, extremamente alegres.

\- Sou eu mesmo, jagi. - Jinyoung sussurrou, enquanto deslizava a ponta do nariz pela bochecha de sua melhor amiga de infância, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa uma figura masculina, vestido socialmente, adentrou a sala e encarou o casal de amigos confusos.

\- Amor? - a voz do homem despertou Jiwoon, fazendo-a se afastar do recém chegado e olhar sorridente em direção ao homem.

\- Jihoon! - a estudante puxou o melhor amigo apartamento adentro em direção ao noivo - Lembra que eu disse que tinha um melhor amigo que é idol?

\- Claro. - os olhos carinhosos do rapaz analisaram Jinyoung com atenção, causando uma pequena tensão no ar, mas logo o noivo de Jiwoon abriu um sorriso sincero e abraçou o idol a sua frente.

\- Que bom receber sua visita. A Jiwoon-ah estava ansiosa para lhe ver no casamento. - Jihoon deu tapinhas calorosos nas costas de Jinyoung. O cantor respondeu em automático com o corpo tenso. Ele já odiava o noivo de Jiwoon por se esforçar tanto para se dar bem com ele.

\- Foi uma surpresa e tanto. - a garota bateu palminhas animada - Você já tomou café, oppa? - a garota piscou os olhos para o melhor amigo, extremamente ansiosa para que a resposta fosse não. Esperava poder passar no mínimo o dia ao lado do cantor. Ela tinha tanto para lhe contar e também ouvir as histórias da nova vida do mais velho.

\- É... Não... - o idol coçou a cabeça sem saber o que fazer ao certo.

\- Então, vamos tomar café! - Jiwoon puxou a visita em direção a mesa da sala e Jihoon observou com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele amava vê-la tão empolgada. Se esforçava todos os dias para que o sorriso nunca abandonasse seu rosto tão delicado e expressivo.

\- Posso cozinhar pra nós? - o garoto sorriu, fazendo as ruguinhas que Jiwoon tanto amava aparecerem em volta de seus olhos. A mais nova confirmou com a cabeça, extremamente empolgada. Ela não poderia pedir por um café da manhã melhor. Estava morrendo de saudade do tempero do amigo.

\- Eu adoraria acompanhá-los, mas preciso ir para o café. - o noivo de Jiwoon formou um bico decepcionado, enquanto Jinyoung usou suas técnicas de atuação para fazer uma cara falsa de desapontamento.

\- É uma pena você não poder nos acompanhar. - o idol deu de ombros e o mais velho concordou.

\- Tenho certeza que vocês irão colocar bastante papo em dia. - Jihoon depositou um beijo delicado na bochecha de sua noiva e Jinyoung não conteve o ímpeto de revirar os olhos, com o peito ardendo de ciúme.

\- Tenha um dia incrível, querido. - Jiwoon sorriu extremamente doce para o seu futuro marido. O mais velho piscou para a mulher e estendeu a mão na direção do idol.

\- Te vejo mais tarde? - perguntou animado.

\- Talvez. - Jinyoung selou o aperto de mão e acompanhou o dono do apartamento caminhar moradia a fora com o coração acelerado. A hora havia chegado, ele não podia perder nem mais um segundo.

\- O que você quer cozinhar, Oppa? - a voz doce da mais nova fez Jinyoung lhe encarar e engolir seco de nervoso.

\- Que tal ovos mexidos, sopa de broto de feijão e macarrão guksu? São seus preferidos... - Jinyoung colocou a mão sobre o queixo lhe dando uma imagem de pensativo e finalizou a frase com um sorriso empolgado.

\- Eu vou adorar! - a estudante bateu palmas empolgada.

\- Vou fazer do jeitinho que você gosta. - piscou e Jiwoon apertou suas bochechas.

\- Vem, vou mostrá-lo onde fica cada coisa na cozinha. - a dona da casa levantou e o idol a acompanhou até o local. Ao entrarem no cômodo, Jinyoung observou cada detalhe do ambiente. Tudo era clean demais, organizado demais, como se tivesse saído de uma revista de decoração. Jiwoon vivia a vida de uma princesa de conto de fadas e não era ao seu lado.

xXXxXXxXXxXXx

Ao terminar o café da manhã, Jinyoung segurou a mão da amiga e lhe encarou com o semblante decidido. Ele iria se declarar, precisava aliviar todo o peso de amar Jiwoon em silêncio. Era sua última chance e não iria desperdiçá-la.

A noiva retribuiu o olhar intenso do amigo com um sorriso relaxado e satisfeito.

-Jinwoo-ah! - o idol limpou a garganta com a mão esquerda sobre a boca e piscou os olhos de forma sequencial antes de seguir - Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa e é necessário que você escute até o fim.

\- Aconteceu algo, Jinyoung? - a boca da mais nova abriu em surpresa.

\- Sim e não é de hoje que vem acontecendo. Estou consciente de não ter direito algum de aparecer sem aviso prévio aqui e lhe pedir algo tão louco, mas eu estou fora de mim e só você pode me colocar de volta no eixo. Quando eu optei por ir pra Seul, Jiwoon, eu abri mão de muita coisa importante para mim. E ter de desistir de você em minha vida foi uma das minhas torturas. Eu te amo, Jiwon. - a mão do mais velho apertou com firmeza os dedos delicados da estudante - Sempre te amei muito mais do que como melhor amiga. Eu sei, não posso lhe oferecer muita coisa além da certeza do quanto te amo, mas Jiwoon - os olhos negros do idol brilharam com o acúmulo das lágrimas - por favor, não se case e fica comigo.

Ao terminar de falar o garoto abaixou a cabeça e depositou um beijo molhado por lágrimas nas costas da mão alva da amiga. Jiwoon congelou por alguns segundos e seu rosto paralisou com os lábios abertos em surpresa. Um misto de sentimentos digladiavam dentro dela, até que um ímpeto raivoso rompeu por seu corpo.

\- Eu te odeio, Jinyoung! - ela grunhiu e levantou num rompante de sua cadeira. A garota começou andar em círculos e seu rosto foi ganhando novos tons de vermelho. O idol arregalou os olhos extremamente preocupados com a reação da amiga - Você não pode simplesmente jogar um assunto desse sobre mim como se fosse uma confissão qualquer. Ainda mais agora que eu me reencontrei, juntei todos os pedaços de mim que romperam quando você me deixou para seguir seu sonho. Eu sempre te apoiei, mesmo sabendo da dor que sua ausência ia me causar e nem por um segundo você pensou em me pedir para ir com você. Porque naquela época eu era tão apaixonada por você que seria capaz de te acompanhar até para o outro lado do mundo. Por anos eu pedi para que qualquer força superior do universo me ajudasse a se livrar do amor a qual nutria por você. E foram anos para conseguir lhe superar e, exatamente quando eu consigo seguir em frente, você tem a cara de pau de aparecer e me pedir para largar a vida a qual eu batalhei para construir ao lado de um homem que eu amo, e me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo para ser acompanhante dos seus sonhos. Você quer saber, Park Jinyoung? Eu te amo sim, eu te amo tanto que chega arder o peito, mas eu me acostumei a te amar a distância. Você não esteve ao meu lado nos meus piores momentos nos últimos anos, você nem sequer tentou fazer presente. E eu entendi, sua prioridade é sua realização profissional e eu respeito isso. Respeito tanto que transformei você em algo inatingível.

O Jihoon foi e é meu porto seguro, enquanto você viaja o mundo é ele que segura minha mão, participa de cada conquista, me levanta quando eu caio. E por mais que você seja o homem dos meus sonhos, ele quem faz questão de ser o homem da minha vida. Então, não, Jinyoung. Eu não vou abrir mão de mim por você.

\- Jinwoo-ah... - o cantor segurou os pulsos da mais nova, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam como cachoeira por seu rosto - Eu te amo tanto. Eu não posso te perder para sempre. Eu faço o que for preciso pra lhe provar que posso ser o homem da sua vida.

\- Você perdeu a chance de ser o homem da minha vida no dia em que decidiu ir embora para seguir sua carreira. Nós nunca daremos certo juntos, como homem e mulher, Jinyoung. É melhor você ir embora. - Jiwoon deu um passo para trás e apontou a porta para o garoto, extremamente atordoado. Sem forças para rebater os argumentos da garota, Jinyoung caminhou cabisbaixo porta à fora e resolveu passar o dia na casa de seus pais. Ele estava desesperado e não havia lugar melhor para se esconder se não perto das pessoas que mais o amavam no mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii, lindezas!!!
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham curtido! Inclusive não deixem de dar Kudos e comentar! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim!!
> 
> Será que esse é o fim da linha? Será que Jinyoung vai desistir?
> 
> O que vocês esperam do próximo capítulo?
> 
> Não percam!
> 
> Um beijo dessa unnie aqui!


End file.
